


Human in Every Way.

by AmadeusRex



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, KH3 spoilers, Light Angst, Parental Feelings, Parental Vexen, Regret, Replica Program, Xion DLC speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 10:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmadeusRex/pseuds/AmadeusRex
Summary: Once more, Vexen creates a puppet. But this time, he feels regret.Some speculation for what was going on with Vexen and the Replica Program off-screen during KH3.





	Human in Every Way.

The first time Vexen did this, two years ago, he hadn’t cared. The Replica was nothing more than an experiment, a project, a test of his abilities. It had been a puppet; artificial, soulless, empty. But now, as he gives this puppet life for the second time, sees her glassy eyes and blank expression, he feels pangs of guilt. She looks as pathetic as she did on the day of her creation, but this time Vexen’s heart, the heart he no longer has, the heart he’s cast aside for the second time, aches as she stares at the ground.

She. Xion.

Perhaps, in another life, he would have had children. He might have met someone, fallen in love, done things that those with hearts do. But that is not the path he chose. In studying the heart, he damned himself to think of all things as symptoms of living, as curses brought on by the shackles of emotion. How wrong he was.

In Xion’s blank stare, Vexen sees Ienzo: a scared child exposed to the horrors of the world far too soon, immense potential stunted by the cruel intentions of Xehanort. Vexen smooths Xion’s hair and kneels down.

“Look at me, child,” he says, and Xion raises her eyes. They look right through Vexen, into nothing. He sighs before continuing. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for what you are about to do. I’m sorry for the horrors you have lived. You don’t have to forgive me; I do not expect you to. But I know that you will be free of this soon. When you see him, you will know, and you will be saved from this fate.”

Even had never been fond of Lea, and Vexen certainly isn’t fond of Axel. But according to the reports kept by the original Organization, Axel and Roxas had befriended Xion, and according to Xion’s own reports, she had loved them.

He raises her hood and tugs it forward until it covers her eyes. Xion’s heart is essentially brand new; she was plucked from the moment she first learned how to summon her Keyblade, before she could form truly meaningful attachments. But a heart never forgets those it’s touched. Perhaps, if she could see the ones she loved again....

Vexen summons a corridor of darkness and takes Xion’s hand. Together, they walk through the void until they come to the Keyblade Graveyard. Saïx is waiting for them.

“Vexen. About time. Is the Replica ready?” Saïx is aloof as ever.

“Yes. She’s right in front of you, isn’t she?” Vexen nudges Xion forward so that she stands in front of him. Saïx looks her up and down, as if searching for an imperfection, a defect. He gives a huff of what might be approval, might be disdain.

“Can it summon the Keyblade?” Saïx looks at Vexen, eyes questioning, yet uninterested.

“But of course. See for yourself.” Vexen resists the urge to put an encouraging hand on Xion’s shoulder as he continues. “Go on, now. Summon the Keyblade.”

Xion holds her arm out and, in a flash of brilliant light, the Keyblade appears in her hand. Saïx huffs.

“This should please Lord Xemnas. How is the progress on the Riku Replica?”

Vexen’s eye twitches. Number VII, methodical and _mechanical_ as always.

“Don’t you know perfection can’t be rushed? These Replicas will be human in every way. There’s no way to achieve that unless they’re made one at a time, individually.”

“So you haven’t started. You’d best begin soon.” Saïx summons a corridor of darkness, then motions for Xion to approach. “Come with me. You’ll begin your training at once.”

A stone drops into the pit of Vexen’s stomach as Xion follows Saïx wordlessly. He’d hoped to have a bit more time with her, to show her some kindness before she was thrown back into the fray as a disposable pawn. Vexen returns to his laboratory alone.

_Human in every way._

He’d meant that. _Human._ They’ll have hearts, proper hearts, only to have them stolen away and replaced by Xehanort’s.

But while there is no saving him, perhaps there is a chance of saving her.

Vexen prays to a god he knows isn’t listening, and prays that this creation, no, this _child,_ be saved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed. This is basically the result of KH3 and DLC news stewing in my head for a few months. I have a lot of hopes for KH3 DLC regarding Xion and Vexen (he's her dad!!). I probably won't have them realized, but it's nice to dream ^^


End file.
